wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class ideas
'Class Ideas' These are general ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. Note:' Classes need to have some basis in lore with citations. Also note that it is highly unlikely that hero classes will be similar to existing classes (for example Arch druid is a druid, Archmage is a mage, Blademaster is an arms warrior, and the only currently existing hero classes, the Death Knight and the Demon Hunter, are not similar to any other classes) and will probably be available to all races, but may not. Class ideas with no basis in Warcraft lore will be removed. Please do not put signatures after you class ideas. If you do, they will be removed. Class ideas on external sites that are dead links will be removed. ;Linking a class idea from a subpage * See Other user class ideas section below. Alchemist :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide. They are masters of Alchemy and are similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. They could fill the role of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs. They could also act as ranged DPS by throwing explosive and poison potions. Another idea is that alchemist transmute inanimate objects. ;DPS class Creating cannons and other large weapons from nothing to do massive AoE damage the don't use weapons instead there hands are free to hold charges which can be transformed into specific weapons for different abilities like a lance to charge the enemy or a huge hammer to stun ;Utility class You can transmute the ground to healing grass or change water to a mana pool increase mana regen for casters These areas would be setup only when in combat and stay active until combat is over other buffs can be crated to make a utility class can create tether to remove curse before the strike ? Would be cool ;Protection class Protection class would be up close and personal can transform his own body into thick armor or anti magic and for extended periods of time can infuse magic into melee attacks to do really harm and increase threat to tank Archer The Archer would be the second ranged weapon user in Wow. It would wear mail armor with emphasis on ranged combat and no pets. Main stat would be agility. It will be able to perform a damage role only. Specializations Jurisdiction- deals damage using holy magic DPS Nightranger- deals damage using shadow magic DPS Predation- an archer who attunes him/herself to nature and unleashes nature's fury DPS Sample Abilities Holy Shot- a simple shot that deals holy and physical damage to the target Sonic Arrows- fires a bolt of holy arrows all around, disorienting all enemies within 20 yards for 4 sec Poisoned Arrow- fire a toxin-laced arrow at the target, dealing Nature damage every 0.5 sec for 10 sec Primal Grace- increases movement speed by 70% for 15 sec (1 min cooldown) Resource The Archer would use Discipline as their resource. It would appear under the Health bar as a pale white bar with a cap of 100. It would start at 50, as some of the Archer's abilities would spend Discipline and some would generate Discipline. However, capping Discipline would cause the debuff Shortsighted, reducing the damage you deal by 50%. Having 0 Discipline would also give you the Shortsighted debuff, meaning that the Archer must know when to use Discipline-generating spells and Discipline-reducing spells. Discipline will always be set at 50 when out of combat. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls (a.k.a. Rob Pardo) regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt 'right.' It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell." EnoYls|date=2-Apr-2004}} This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered at level 10 upon choosing the Frost talent tree, gaining Summon Water Elemental, for the Mage class. An Archmage could possibly summon other kinds of elementals. Mages could go to a capital city to train and become an Archmage, meaning enhanced power and more spells and talents... Assassin :No citations. Duplicated by spec. At high risk of removal. Assassins are a possible Rogue hero class. They specialise in disposing of their victims quickly and efficiently, and are unique in that they can kill an enemy of their own level in a single blow (only once per 5 minutes, wouldn't want to make it too easy!). They can also use sniper rifles, which allow them to do heavy damage from a great distance. Assassination is a rogue talent tree, this entire class is way to similar to rogues and would be a huge waste of time to make, and balance, only to have a boring copy of a rogue. Bard :No Warcraft-specific citations (an April Fool's joke and a Ghostcrawler comment that mentions nothing Bard specific doesn't count). At risk of being removed. The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control, if needed. With Blizzard making an April Fool's joke about the Bard class, it's clear that it's at least been put forward at one point. After all, the pandaren were an April Fool's joke at first. Note: Ghost Crawler mentioned in an interview that they're flirting with the idea of a buff based 'support' class, which would suit bards perfectly (http://wow.joystiq.com/2013/07/25/new-world-of-warcraft-class-coming-ghostcrawler-drops-a-hint/) Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be an arms-based warrior hero class (Blademaster for Horde, or Gladiator for Alliance). Dragonsworn For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. * Druid of the Nightmare This class was added in Dark Factions WoWRPG book for the pen-and-paper RPG. This has some ties to Emerald Dream (which was said to be featured in an expansion). They are basically druids corrupted by the Nightmare during their dreamwalks or people who are intentionally helping the Nightmare. Druid of the Nightmare use dark and mad magic of the Emerald Nightmare to fight their enemies. These druids work against nature, destroying plants and animals. Perhaps Druid of the Nightmare could be redeemed to fight fire with fire, to follow the "redeemed corrupted hero" cliche which Blizzard seems to favor as the Death Knight class shows us; or, quite possibly, Druid of the Nightmare might remain uncorrupted like the uncorrupted warlock. They would have alternative shapeshifting froms. Druids of the Nightmare would probably be a hero class, as the other redeemed villlain class, Death Knights, were also the first hero class, and the original Druids of the Nightmare are typically quite powerful druids. Engineer :No citations. At high risk of removal. The Engineer is a class that can be added into the game (can be called tinker) which resembles the Tinker and Alchemist heroes from Warcraft III. The theme of this class is to use the player's own creations (inventions) as spells and abilities. Instead of conjuring up magic as a mage, Engineers' abilities will resemble technology, and mechanics. Since this class is synonymous with the Engineering profession, it is possible that it may simply have a different name. Spec 1: Mechanical (DPS) - Mail Armor (INT/RANGED) Description: A creative tinker that makes use of their own robotic companions and explosive inventions to aid them in combat. Overview: The Mechanical Engineer is the ranged DPS spec of this class, and mainly revolves around placing turrets and using machinery to overcome enemies. This spec has a ton of AoE potential, as well as high single-target damage. '''''Ability Concepts/Ideas Rocket Blast - Main ranged filler ability. Similar to fireball,lightning bolt, etc. Fires a rocket at the enemy, dealing fire damage. Critical strikes restore a charge of Bomb Lob. Bomb Lob - 4 charges, throws an Active Bomb at the enemy, dealing physical damage. After 5 seconds, it will explode, dealing fire damage to the enemy and less damage to all enemies in 5 yards. Each charge has an 8 second cooldown. Whenever an Active Bomb detonates, there is a 15% chance that Short Fuse's cooldown will be reset. Short Fuse - Detonates all Active Bomb'''s on enemies. 10 second cooldown. '''TURRETS Gatling Turret - Creates a turret that deals fast, constant DPS to a single target. Bomb Turret - Creates a turret that fires Active Bomb's onto a target. Lightning Turret - Creates a turret that deals damage to a single target which grows over time. If the turret switches targets, the damage will reset at the beginning and start to ramp up over time on that target as well. Flame Turret - Creates a turret that deals damage to a whole area around an enemy. Critical strikes will detonate any '''Active Bomb's on the enemies. ^CAN ONLY HAVE 2 TURRETS UP AT ONCE^ Blade Bot - Creates a robot that deals single target damage. Lasts 10 seconds, 10 second cooldown. Using Short Fuse will reduce this cooldown by 2 seconds. Bomb Bot - Creates a robot that periodically throws an '''Active Bomb at an enemy. Lasts 10 seconds, 15 second cooldown. Using Short Fuse will reduce this cooldown by 2 seconds. MASTERY: Bomb Lover - Increases the damage of Active Bombs by a small percentage, and reduces the cooldown of Bomb Lob/Short Fuse by a small percentage. Playstyle: This is only a hypothetical spec, with purely hypothetical abilities and synergies that were made on the spot. Clearly, the usage of Active Bombs and maintaining all of your robots and turrets to be up at the same time is where this spec will be able to deal incredible damage. Spec 2: Experimental (DPS) - Mail Armor (AGILITY/MELEE) Description: A daring scientist that uses their own risky concoctions and drugs to boost their physical capabilities. In progress. Spec 2: Medicinal (HEALS) - Mail Armor (INT/RANGED) Description: An aspiring doctor that heals allies with special chemicals and devices that they have created. In progress. Exemplar :No citations. No Warcraft connection. At high risk of removal. The Exemplar is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control, etc. It could also possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the aforementioned bard class. * Far Seer :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Keeper of the Grove Keeper of the Grove is a DPS/healer class. It shares a few spells with druids. It is a very unique yet playable class. Contrastingly, Keeper of the Grove could be a shapeshift spell for the druids as mentioned in the RPG. * * Bad link Keeper of the Grove Ideas by Naleous of The Argent Dawn RP EU realm. (formerly Naleous Dunemaul) : Mountain King :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. All of the Mountain King's abilities from Warcraft 3 are Warrior abilities in World of Warcraft. The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonuses: The transformation into an avatar, and becoming immune to most magic. Naturalist Naturalists could be a crossover between a druid and a restoration shaman, but different in some ways. ;Specializations *Restoration - Healer *:Focuses on healing allies and putting absorption shields on them, helping other players absorb damage. *Spirit Master - Damage *:Spirit Masters would have a beast pet (like hunters) but it would be tied to their spec. They would do melee nature damage and could control and give commands to their pet. *Purity - Tank *:Would specialize in tanking by using nature protection spells to reduce damage taken and increase damage dealt. Would have some spec specific abilities like taunts and DR. ;Talents ;Tier 1 *#One With Nature *#:Passive *#:Increases the healing of Restore (level 3 healing spell) by 200%, and causes all allies within 10 yards of the healed target to be healed for 150% of the healing. *#Touch of Cenarius 2 min cooldown Instantly heals the Naturalist for 30% maximum health. *#Emerald Dream *#:Passive *#:Causes 2% of the Naturalist's health to be healed every 1 sec. 10% of your healing and damage will heal you. ;Tier 2 Tier 2 is all about absorbing attacks and preventing damage. *#Escape From Reality *#:Passive *#:You escape from reality, causing an attack that would kill you would bring you to no less than 10% health. Your damage taken is reduced by 85% for 3 sec. This effect has a 1.5 min cooldown. *#Reaching Dreams *#:Passive *#:Your Starbolt (first spell), Restore, and your pets attacks (for Spirit Masters) put an absorption shield on you that absorbs 15% of the damage and healing dealt for 15 sec. If the absorption shield is broken by an attacker, you are instantly healed for 5% of your maximum health. This effect has a 10 second cooldown. *#A New Era *#:3 min cooldown *#:Prevents all damage for 10 sec. ;Tier 3 Tier 3 is about increasing healing power and passive damage reductions. *#Turn of the Tides *#:Passive *#:Your Nature spells do 50% additional damage against targets with 20% or lower health. Additionally, your healing spells have 50% more efficiency against allies below 20% health. Healing an injured ally in this manner reduces their damage taken by 30% for 5 sec. *#Elusiveness of Cenarius *#:2 min cooldown *#:Reduces your damage taken by 50%, increases your healing received by 30%, and absorption effects require 100% additional damage to break. Lasts 10 sec. *#Enhanced Toughness *#:Passive *#:Reduces your damage taken by 10%. *#:Purity *#:Reduces damage taken by an additional 5%, increases damage dealt by 5%, and increases your Parry chance by 10%. ;Tier 4 Tier 4 emphasis on damage. *#Emerald Nightmare *#:Passive *#:Empowers you with the emerald nightmare, increasing your damage by 5%, haste by 10%, and critical strike chance by 5%. *#Mass Cataclysm *#:5 min cooldown *#:Increases your damage dealt by 20%, crit chance by 40%, multistrike by 30%, and parry by 60%. Lasts 15 sec. *#Emerald Blast *#:1.5 sec cast *#:1.5 min cooldown *#:Blast emerald energy in front of you, dealing Nature damage equivalent to 1000% of your spell power to enemies and 1000% spell power of healing to all allies within 10 yards. ;Tier 5 Tier 5 is about enhancing your spec's powers. *#Gift of the Ancients *#:Restoration *#:Increases allies healing received and spirit by 10% for 1 hour. *#:Purity *#:Reduces allies damage taken by 10% and increases their parry chance by 10% for 1 hour. *#:Spirit Master *#:Increases crit and haste by 10% for 1 hour. *#Wild Spirit 25 sec cooldown Summon a frenzied spirit from the Emerald Dream to assist you for 15 sec. The spirit copies your spell usage on allies and enemies, but only does 50% of your healing and damage. *#Fulminata-level 1 *#:Channeled (1.5 sec) *#:Unleashes fulminata across foe and friend, causing 16 damage and healing every 0.3 sec for 1.5 sec. ;Tier 6 Tier 6 is about damage and healing. *#Wrath of Cenarius *#:1.5 sec cast *#:Unleash the wrath of Cenarius to all enemies within 5 yards of your target, dealing 154% spell power as Nature damage. The primary target receives double damage. Replaces Starbolt. *#Call of Nature *#:4.2% mana *#:Call upon the power of nature to heal the ally, restoring 77% spell power as healing every 0.2 sec for 2 sec. Can be used twice on 1 target, and if used a second time on the same target, this does 125% additional healing, heals 50% faster, and lasts 4 sec. *#Divine Harmony *#:1 min cooldown *#:Unleashes a bubble of harmony for 15 sec. Allies who are in the bubble take 20% less damage. Enemies in the bubble do 10% less damage and their movement speed is reduced by 50%. ;Tier 7 (Warlords of Draenor) Tier 7 is about crowd control. *#Furystrike *#:30 second cooldown Melee range *#:Strikes the target with fury, stunning them for 6 sec. *#Nether Blast *#:1 min cooldown *#:Blast the target with a bolt of confusion, causing the enemy and all enemies within 5 yards to be slowed by 50% for 12 sec. *#Immortal Touch *#:15 sec cooldown *#:Touch the mortal target with immortal power, causing them to be rooted in emerald power for 5 sec. ;Glyphs (Ideas) *Glyph of Starbolt *:Major Glyph *:Starbolt can now hit an additional target within 8 yards of your primary target, but the damage against the secondary target is reduced by 20%. ;Notes Just ideas for a new class. Necromancer * Dark and former Magi, the Necromancer is a long-ranged caster that focuses on stacking DoTs to sap health and apply de-buffs in the form of AoE abilities, in addition to summoning minions and using baleful spells to wither their opponents away. Necromancers are capable of throwing bottles of harmful concoctions to hurt enemies and heal themselves as an 'Apothecary Necromancer' which can apply DoT effects, slowing effects, decreased DPS/healing debuffs and knock-out effects. Necromancers can conjure and reanimate a variety of undead creatures and diseases. They can summon swarms of flies, bone golems, zombies, shades, and DoT blights upon his/her foes. They can drain the essence of the enemy while weakening their opponents, gaining a Soul Gem used to cast soul-flaying burst spells and torturing the opponent with stun effects as well as fearing abilities to keep the enemy at bay and inflict immense debuffs via agonizing bursts and channel effects as a 'Necrotic Necromancer'. ;Specializations * Divination: A scryer and knowledge seeker who twists the arts of arcane * Necrotic: A master of reanimating and controlling the undead as well as creating afflictions and curses * Apothecary: Uses concoctions and elixirs to heal and poison their foes ;Talents:Necrotic ;Tier 1 *Steal Flesh (Instant, 25 yard range, deals 12% of the target health in shadow, healing you for the amount dealt. ) *Malefic (Instant, lets a howl which fears the target for 15 seconds causing 255 DPS per second.) *Manifestation (Passive, your diseases deals 20% increased damage and spreads to an additional enemy.) ;Tier 2 *Cage of Solitude (Binds the target In a cage for 30 seconds, any source of damage will disrupt the effect.) *Crucifiction (Spikes impale the limbs of the target for 5 seconds, dealing minor damage over time.) *Horrifying Visage (Gives the target a vision of the future, decreasing shadow resistance by 50% for 15 seconds.) ;Tier 3 *Tome of Decomposition (Your diseases will briefly leave behind a harmful cloud after its expiration.) *Tome of Death (Sacrifices your summoned minion to heal you for 50% of its maximum health.) *Tome of Decay ( Your DOT effects deal 20% increased damage if the target is below 20% of their maximum health.) ;Tier 4 *Malady (Channels a flow of pestilence at the target, causing AOE and dealing minor damage.) *Soul Ward (Creates an unholy barrier making you immune to all spells and attacks for 5 seconds.) *Derangement (Tamper with the targets thoughts, making him/her become enraged and attack the nearest hostile target for 6 seconds.) Tier 5 *Words of Darkness (Once a target is below 20% health and under the effects of a de-buff or DoT, you destroy the targets soul, instantly killing it and healing you for 50% of the amount dealt. Cant be used against players.) *Summon skeleton (Summons a skeletal warrior for 15 seconds which seizes the target.) *Power of Death (Your reanimated minion is considered a permanent pet. Can be used alongside other undead minions.) ;Tier 6 *Dark ritual (Unleashes true power, briefly transforming into a lich after death while empowering some spells.) *Grasp of the Damned (Summons hands from the ground to slow the target down by 50% for 10 seconds.) *Surrender Will (Controls a mind for 15 seconds while harming them for low damage.) The necromancer can use a mix of necrotic mastery, alchemy mastery, and the corruption of arcane, making it incredibly versatile DPS and a brilliant PvP class choice. ;Abilities Not including talents and specialization ;Available races Alliance: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Worgens (excluded: Night Elves, Pandaren, Draenei) Horde: Orcs, Trolls, Blood elves, Undead (Excluded: Tauren, Goblins, Pandaren) ;Class Mount: Blighted Gargoyle Taurens, Night Elves, and Pandaren avoid dabbling in magic that is against nature itself, strictly forbidding any practice that violates life and their peaceful nature as for no Goblin necromancer is mentioned in lore. Necromancers where originally scourge wizards channeling the arcane to life-and-death situations, the Necrotic and Divination cover that aspect adeptly, whereas the Apothocary is a small modern spin since the undead have a lot ties with potion mastery. In general I think that the Necromancer could happen, not as a Hero-class rather simply a class. Acolyte/Necrolyte The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could be a warlock hero class, Affliction and Destruction being specialized. The Warlock is a summoner while the Necromancer would raise dead. Just like the Hunter trains pets and the Warlock summons pets, the Necromancer would get a Raised Minion. The Minion would be the Necromancer's main pet and as you find different dead creatures you would be able to raise them as a minion just like a hunter taming their pet, without the trouble. As the Necromancer levels up, he will be able to raise diffrent undead although like the hunter, there will obviously be some things you cannot raise. The Minion will have a papper doll equipment status. Ranger/Sentinel/Mountaineer/Scout/Dark ranger The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Marksmanship and Survival specialized hero class for Hunters. Rangers could wear leather or mail armor and have a longer range (through talents too). Possible spells: *Crippling Shot - Incapacitates the target for 5-8*s. *Searing Arrow - Instant fire damage and DoT. *Frozen Arrow - An arrow that freezes a 10 yd area, causes a bit of Frost damage and reduces movement speed of all enemies by 75% for 3s. *Whistling Shot - Makes a noise that scares all enemies in an 8 yd area for 5s. *Aspect of the Chameleon - Puts the hunter in stealth mode, but you can't get closer than 5-10* yds to an enemy. *Aspect of the Dragon - Increases spell power by 100-175* and all resistances by 125-200*. *Nature Wisdom - Buff that increases spell power by 125-250* and spell critical chance by 3-9*%. *Parasitic shot - A spell shot that does a small amount of healing. *Focus Shot - An Arrow that shoots for 100% weapon Damage and cripples the target for 7 secs. *Crystal String - Makes your bow cast spell 40% faster for 10 seconds. *Double shot - Fires 2 shots instantly causing 85% Weapon damage *Death Stare - Fears your enemy for 5 seconds All numbers with an * are talent-improved. It could have 3 talents branches: *Darkness: Increases stats for spell damage shots (i.e. Searing Arrow), some spell-improving Aspects (i.e. Aspect of the Owl) and increases spell and Intellect stats. *Archery(Similar to Marksmanship): Increases ranged physical damage shots or spells (i.e. Physical crowd control spells and Crippling Shot). Increases ranged attack power, ranged critical strike chance, and agility. *Nature: A spec that focuses mainly on spells. The Ranger could be a Blood Elf Hunter hero class, while Sentinel could be a Night Elf hunter hero class. Mountaineer could be used for Dwarves and Scout for Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. As an alternative to make the ranger a potential basic class The ranger could also be some sort of hybrid between rogue and hunter. Without a pet, but with the ability to stealth and relying exlusively on spells and mobility to keep the enemy out of range instead of its familiar. It could have spells inspired from either the rogue or hunter abilites, and even the warrior and druid. Some possible abilities would be: Slowing shots, backstabing/ambushing shots, poisons and blinking/shadowsteping abilities (for example: an ability that teleports the player around the target, to his left or right.) Their three talent trees could be "Camouflage" (emphasis on stealth), "Archery" (emphasis on damage) and "Ambushing" (emphasis on mobility and stunning). Runemaster The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter that originated in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. *Runemaster ideas from the WoW US forums: **''Bad link'' Class: The Runemaster (With Talents) by Norimar. **''Bad link'' New Class: Runemaster - Monks of Lore by Clayskeleton. * Shadow Hunter :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. A Shadow Hunter was a horde hero class in Warcraft III. For World of Warcraft it could have Rogue-like combat attacks with Shaman healing and Warlock curses. Spells could include: *Voodoo Backfire — When cast the target's next spell has a 50% chance of backfiring. *Voodoo Mirror — All damage from the next attack done to the caster is given to the target. *Hex — Turns the target into a Frog for 10 seconds. *Healing Wave — Heals the target and jumps to other friendly units. Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. The spellbreakers would be able to be tanks and dps specs. The Spellbreaker is a very race class, with very few races being able to be, but with the new allied races in BFA the horde would be able to have both nightborne and blood elf spellbreaker, while the alliance might have a chance of haveing a allied race added in the future that uses this class . The spellbreaker would be able to use everykind of weapon in the game. They would be a plate wearing class. Using spells like (Spell Steal wich counterspells your enemies spell and casts it) and (Spell Shield making you imune to all spells and all damage from spell for x seconds) Guardian - This tank spec focuses on using melee weapons and shields, while using your powerful spells to raise your defences and strike your enemies down. Spell Weaver- This Dps spec focuses on using two-handed weapons or dual wielding, while using your powerful spells to neutralise your enemies magic. Spirit Walker :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Spirit Walker Tauren unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for Tauren. Another idea would be to make the Spirit Walker it's own unique multirole class that can tank/heal/dps. Building off of current lore that spirit walkers draw their power from the Emerald Dream and the spirit of their ancestors it would make them a unique class with their own special abilities. Though it has similarities with with druid and shaman and even paladin classes it would have it's own unique playstyle and lore. Making it a great addition to the current game. Tank spec would be a cloth wearer that uses spirits to deflect damage and strengthen the spirit walker. Their abilities would attack the mind of the target to generate threat and do damage. Healing spec would be a highly mobile spec that playstlye would revolve around summoning spirits to aid party members. DPS spec would be a unique ranged caster that calls on spirits to attack enemies for the walker and provide untility to party. Any race that has connections to shamanism, druidism, or the spirit world could be brought into the lore; humans, dwarves, nightelves, dranei, and worgan for the alliance with orcs, trolls, tauren, goblins, and possibly blood elves for the horde. An argument could be raised to the Pandaren to be included but there is nothing in the lore that would make sense for gnomes of forsaken. (Gnomes are more technologically minded having been made by Mimiron, and the Forsaken are spirits that have been returned to their bodies by valkyrie so that doesnt make sense.) Techno mage :No citations. RPG has a weak Warcraft connection. At risk of removal. More than just tinkering mages, the Techno mage can heal, control robots, place spells upon explosives, and do many other things. When you combine technology and magic, nothing is out of reach. * Techslayer :No citations. No Warcraft connections. At high risk of removal. Techslayers are often misunderstood. They do not hate science, only science used for evil purposes. Techslayers are adept at the use of technology, but they use their abilities to build, nurture, and protect - and, of course, stamp out destructive tech wherever they find it. One of the Techslayer's primary motivations is to eliminate the chaos created by rampant, uncontrolled science. Techslayers often come from backgrounds that take them close to nature. Druids and shaman, for example, sometimes take up the techslayer's path. Counterpart of Steam Warrior. Templar :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. Argent Dawn Templar is a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Chronomancer :No citations. Too simplistic. At high risk of removal. A heroic class that starts at level 108 (2 levels in the starting zone brings it up to Legion). In the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Nozdormu has had time to ponder his inevitable fate while our heroes fend off Sargeras' army. Void of his immortality, Nozdormu desperately attempts to alter the timeline and reverse his fate. The madness consumes him, and the corruption of the timelines leaves him as Murozond, the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. In order for the denizens of Azeroth to end the destruction Murozond will reek upon their world, they'll need the help of the Bronze Dragonflight. Take up flight as the remaining uncorrupted bronze dragonflight to help stop your fallen leader: Nozdormu. The starting zone would be a cut off section of the Caverns of Time, where the leveling quests will be your escape from the corruption of Murozond through shifting timeways and out to warn the citizens of Azeroth. They would be a 2 Specialization Class, reversing time on the wounds of allies, and assaulting enemies from afar with the shifting sands and time magic Available Races: Human, Gnome, Night Elf, Blood Elf, Goblin, Tauren. (Known Dragonflight Forms) Class Ability: Ability to Shift into dragon form and fly. Shift backwards 3 seconds in time (Tracer Inspired). Armor Type: Mail Weapon Proficiencies: Staves, Bows, Crossbows, Daggers, Swords * Reversal: Healing spec. Reverse time on the wounds of allies. Distort time around allies to shield and reflect enemy attacks. * Distortion: Ranged DPS spec. Sand Bolts - Slowing Sands - Warp the realities around your enemies with time magic. Titanborn The original races of Azeroth returned to their pre-Curse of Flesh forms and empowered with Titan abilities. Utilizes Mass as a secondary resource to heal allies and build clones. Specs: *Replicant - a ranged Tank spec that utilizes a stationary target while the player performs ranged abilities *Runemaster - a summoner DPS ranged spec that uses summoning runes for clones and teleporting *Reorgininator - a Healer spec that reconstructs allies and utilizes the power of the cosmos Titanborn idea for the MMO Champion forums: *Hero-Class-Concept-Titanborn by Futhark. Warden :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Warden was a Night Elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could be a class similar to a combination of rogue, hunter, and warrior, having a tanking spec, a melee DPS spec based on high mobility and stealth, and a ranged DPS spec based around either ranged weapons or throwing their weapon like a boomerang, similar to a Huntress unit from Warcraft III. They would wear mail armor and would be unique in that their main stat is Stamina, making them durable in all their specs, and having their damage scale from Stamina, being the first class to do so. They would also be the only mail wearing tanks. Due to their natural connection to magic, they could even have a healer class. Though Night Elves are the most known race for Wardens, there could even be Blood Elf, Troll, Worgen, or Shal'Dorei wardens, if Blizzard though it'd be worth it. Specializations: Huntress - Ranged DPS Watcher - Melee DPS Guardian - Tank Priestess - Healer Possible abilities: *Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance *Blink Strike *Shadow Barrier *Light of Elune Witch Doctor :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Witch Doctor troll unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. It was also featured in a video preview for the upcoming Diablo III. The Diablo version has a chain swarm ability and diseases. This version is similar to a Death Knight, but is a caster rather than melee. Suggested specs *VooDoo *Hex *Black Medicine References See also *Removed class ideas - Ideas removed due to lack of lore basis, proper citations, or other reasons *''Classes intentionally left out of RPG'' Other user class ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' *Guru by Ichlosbladefist. * * * * * * * * * Category:Classes Category:Rumors Category:Speculation Category:World of Warcraft class ideas